The Rift
by Pamari25
Summary: That damn carpark... something always goes wrong there. In this case, it has to do with a girl named Jack, a brief rift storm and every one's favorite secret organization. Summary sucks, but better inside .
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi all… I was sick and very, very tired and I pretty much watched Torchwood ALL DAY. Is it so hard to imagine that I ended up writing this to alleviate my boredom? I mean seriously. BUT ANYWAY, I am hell bent on changing everything from where I start to Children of the Earth cause I did NOT like the way THAT went. =[ Buggering Jack Harkness (never thought I would say that). This is a bit of fun and in no way serious. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, Owen would still be around, Gwen would grow up a bit emotionally, and Tosh would be alive and just jump Owen and get it over with. **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **_

_**Prologue**_

_**This is what happens when I go travelling: I get shot back in time, find out that my family isn't exactly my family, and the face that I have now isn't the face I was born with. Oh and I can't die… apparently it's a genetic trait. Yeah I'm pretty sure I get it from my dad. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Anyway, I guess I should start at the beginning. I mean, this whole story is confusing enough without starting in the middle.**

**The name is Jacqueline Alexandra Kendall, Jack for short. I loathe the name Jacqueline, and my initials actually spell out JAK. Always thought it was a bit of a laugh… well, until recently. Anyway, I'm twenty-five, I went to college and studied everything from the arts to law to medicine, bonus of being a child genius, but, like they say: Jack of all trades, master of none. My mum is Welsh and my dad was American… they both died in a car wreck when I was 18. I was born in Wales and moved to the US when I was two. I have black hair, brown eyes and stand at about 5'6" and I'm slim… not skinny, but fit. **

**For the majority of my adult life, I had been working for the military and I worked on a referral basis with organizations like the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce [UNIT] and such. But there was a year… right after my parents died in which I hadn't done anything… well, nothing that I could write on a resume. I went, well for lack of a better word, travelling with this mysterious man called the Doctor. A better word might be adventuring. I saved his life and he showed me sights I would never have thought possible. It was amazing.**

**Anyway, for my twenty-fifth birthday I thought it would be a good idea to get myself a ticket to Wales. I hadn't been back in about five years and my cousins were complaining that they had no idea what I looked like anymore [family, jeez]. I went happily, I love Wales, and it's a beautiful place. Anyway, came into Heathrow and rented a car to drive to Cardiff, my cousins had a flat in the city and I hadn't been there yet.**

**Got to their street and parked at this car park [**A/N:all of you Torchwood fans should know this car park… you know the one in Everything Changes, Combat, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, and a couple other eps?**] ** **around the corner and walked to their flat. It was great, they had the whole evening planned out, invited a couple of friends. We went out to dinner, then to a bar for drinks and then to a club. I realized how much I missed my cousins. **

**We got back to their flat kind of late ad I had to go and get my things from my car, I hadn't had time when I had first arrived. But like the idiot in the horror movies, I told my cousins that they didn't need to help me and that I could handle my bags and such by myself.**

**I walked to the car park and got my stuff out of the car and as I was walking back, I was engulfed in this golden light. When the light faded, it was somehow afternoon, mind you it had been about two in the morning when I had walked into the place. **

**The next thing you know there's this bloke in a WWII RAF great coat staring at me with this other bloke in a leather jacket and a woman with black hair and freckles. **

**"Hello!" said the man with a friendly grin, "can you tell me what day it is please?"**

**I sized them up, the two on opposite sides of the man who had just spoken looked to solemn for this to be good. "What?" I snarked, "Can't be bothered to find a calendar?"**

**"We're just askin' a question sweetheart." said the man in the leather jacket with a grin… he was kind of good looking… in a rather different sort of way.**

**"July 15****th****." I said, rolling my eyes. **

**"What year?" asked the woman in a clearly Welsh accent. **

**"Seriously?" I asked.**

**"Just please, answer the question." said the first man. For all his RAF look, he was American. "What year?"**

**"2009. The same year it was yesterday and will be tomorrow." My hands went to my hips as I got more annoyed. **

**The three of them exchanged glances and then looked at me, "I think you'd better come with us." **

**This took the situation level from joke to serious. I took a step backwards, "No I don't think so."**

**"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. This is Doctor Owen Harper and that is PC Gwen Cooper. We're Torchwood." He held out his hand in a clear invitation for me to join them.**

**I shifted, and bent my knees slightly, bracing myself and lowering my center of balance. "I'm Jack Kendall, and as I said before: I am NOT coming with you. Who says you're really who you say you are?"**

**"I really didn't want to do this here." the Captain groaned, the words made my hackles rise, "You've gone back in time, the date is April 22****nd****, 2006." **

**I snorted, "You must think I'm mad!" I snarled, "Or very stupid."**

**"Turn around and look for your car." the woman, Gwen, said. "As a matter of fact, look at all of the cars."**

**I glanced around. Impossibly, my car was gone and the cars had all changed. They were all older, no models newer than a 2006… but they all looked brand new. It made my head spin. I was never one to dispute hard facts and pure logic.**

**"Bloody hell…" I whispered and looked at them. "Are you going to help me?" **

**"Yes we are." PC Cooper stated simply. **

**"Any chance this could be a dream?" I laughed weakly. **

**"Nope, none, trust me, I've asked that question many a time myself." Doctor Harper replied.**

**"Well then… fantastic." I groaned as I joined the trio, they led me to a black SUV that had Torchwood pressed into the metal of the fender. [A/N: **I'm not entirely sure what you call that bit of a car… between the fender and the hood… it's like in between.**]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**They took me to the Millennium Center. **

**"Your organization is based here? A bit pretentious yeah? I mean… a statue?" I scoffed.**

**"You don't even know the half of it doll." laughed Doctor Harper, "Gonna take her through the visitor's entrance then Jack?" **

**"Don't see why not." he stepped right to the edge of the curb and held out his hand, "If you would just step this way please."**

**Together we stepped up onto the curb, people walked by without even sparing us a glance, like they couldn't even see us. I frowned, "Is there a perception filter here?"**

**I didn't miss the Captain's quick and confused glance before he replied, "How would you know about that?"**

**"Two reasons, one I'm bloody brilliant… child genius and all of that, two, I met this man… he explained it to me. He was a genius, absolutely brilliant. A bit on the manic side, had a smile that could split a face in half… and don't get me started on his hair. It should be illegal to have hair that nice." I shrugged. **

**The Captain looked at me curiously again and whispered. "This man… brown pinstripe suit? Mouth on him like no one else? Glasses when he's thinking? Says brilliant all the time?" **

**I looked at him in shock and nodded. "Do you know him too?" I lowered my voice to match his. **

**He nodded too, and said quickly "You'll understand then. What you see probably won't shock you."**

**He pushed a button on the wrist strap he was wearing and the paver began to descend. I glanced about and smiled, "Oooh, invisible lift… I like it."**

**"See, I thought so too… Gwen didn't like it, thought it was dangerous. But then, she's Welsh." he said it with a shrug as if it explained everything. **

**I laughed and took in the scene in front of me as we descended. The place was magnificent… a geek's playground.**

**After being introduced to the other two members of the team: Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato, the interrogation began. **

**"So… " Began Jack. "Full name please."**

**I was used to this from my military training. It was tedious by nature and the only way to alleviate the tedium was to get it over with quickly.**

**"Jacqueline Alexandra Kendall, daughter of Carys Creirwy and Alexander Kendall; Known as Jack by my colleagues and friends, born here in Wales, moved to America at the age of two, born May 20****th**** 1984 and orphaned at the age of eighteen. " I recited it all before I took in the Captain's face… he had gone deathly pale. **

**The entire team looked at him in concern and then looked at me, suddenly suspicious and wary. **

**"Did you say Carys Creirwy and Alexander Campbell?" I nodded an affirmative. "This can't be happening."**

**"Why…" asked Gwen in a small voice, "Why can't this be happening?"**

**Jack looked up and locked eyes with me. "I need to talk to Jacqueline here first." he glanced at the rest of the team. "Alone."**

**The entire team stood and filed out, I was suddenly nervous and felt like asking them to stay. As Gwen walked past she squeezed my shoulder gently and Ianto whispered a kind **_**don't worry**_** to me as he passed. Owen merely rolled his eyes and Tosh smiled at me a bit nervously. **

**I turned back to the Captain.**

**"Just so you know… I prefer to be called Jack. I know it's odd, but it's always been my name…" my voice trailed off as I quailed slightly under his intense gaze.**

**"You're my daughter." he said bluntly, no preamble whatsoever.**

**I was stunned into silence for about 10 seconds and then burst out laughing. "That's impossible. My parents were together for ages before I was born."**

**"You're mother and I met while she was engaged to your father. We were assigned to the same project; she was in UNIT at the time, brilliant woman. Anyway, it all ended up with us falling in love while both of us knew it would never work. She married Alex in 1984, June of '84, I was there, so were you. The last time your mother and I were together and well… TOGETHER was September of 1983. I think you can do the math."**

**His logic and reasoning were good; almost infallible in fact. **

**Almost.**

**"I look nothing like you." I stated, "Everyone says I'm a Kendall, through and through."**

**"That would be your mother… genetic grafts and masks were something of a specialty of hers." an inexplicable smile crossed his face. **

**He had an answer for everything.**

**I sputtered. "But you can't be. This can't be happening. "**

**"I definitely didn't expect this either, but it is happening. You want to know the ultimate reason I know you're my daughter?" He leaned toward me, deadly serious. "Alexander Kendall was rendered sterile in 1982 during an experiment using alien forms of radiation." He sat back, "You're parents loved children… why did you think you were an only child?"**

**The logic overwhelmed me. It made sense on a basic level, in an odd sort of way. My parents loved me, but I never really quite fit in with them. Either way, being mad at them now was worse than useless, they were already dead and gone. **

**I looked at the Captain and nodded, acceptance on my face. "I understand. I may not enjoy having found out my entire life was basically a lie, but… I understand. Actually there is something I don't understand. How can you be my dad and still look 32 at most?"**

**His eyes took on a haunted, far-away look. "Something happened to me a long time ago, and yet far in the future… I can't die and I age REALLY slowly. I'm actually closer to 150 than I am to fifty. " He looked at me, concerned. **

**"I'm okay, " I said, taking deep breaths, "I'll be okay. So what now? What do I do?"**

**"Do you want me to try and contact your mom?" he asked. **

**"No." I sighed, "They're already dead, they died when I was eighteen, actions classified in America… Not sure I'd want her to know anyway."**

**He looked at me as if sizing me up. "I may have an idea. "**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**"So… what are your skills?" Jack asked, "Anything super special and handy for a super secret organization?"**

**"I've dabbled in a bit of everything. " I sighed, "You know that saying: Jack of all trades? That's me. Engineering, Physics, Chemistry, History, Medicine, you name it… I've probably done it. My brain works a bit too well. "**

**"Handled weaponry before?" was his next question.**

**"I'm familiar and capable with most hand guns and rifles. Before you ask, yes to the hand to hand combat as well." I sized him up. "I could take you down if you want proof."**

**He laughed. "I think I'll pass. But if you have some repressed anger, I suggest Owen to take it out on." he stood up and motioned for me to do the same, he shook my hand and said "Welcome to Torchwood Jack. You've got a job."**

**"Thanks… Dad." I laughed at the expression on his face.**

**As we walked out of his office he said: "You know we're going to have to change your name right?"**

**"But I like my name." was my witty reply.**

**"Not your entire name… just the surname." he paused. "Your family is important enough that someone higher up would notice two Jack Kendalls."**

**"You have a point." I agreed, my family name was globally known for many reason. I thought about it for a moment and smiled. I sidled closer to my new dad. "How about I use your surname?"**

**He grinned at me, not the reaction I was expecting but hey, still good, "Two Jack Harknesses… I like it."**

**Together we went out to the main room where everyone else had gathered. No doubt wondering who the hell I was. **

**Captain Jack… or dad, as I would have to get used to calling him, cleared his throat. "Alright team, let's say hello to our newest Torchwood operative!" He grinned at me as he said it, "Jack Harkness."**

**My dad and I laughed as we watched their jaws hit the floor. **


End file.
